Parralèle
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: James et Lily sont revenus à la vie. En voyant la complicité qui lie son fils et son meilleur ami, James se sent jaloux et a peur de perdre cet enfant qu'il aurait voulu voir grandir. La situation va vite changer et lui remonter le moral.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Voici un nouvel OS, il vous racontera comment la vie répète certains liens entre les personnes, comment elle fait un "parallèle" entre les générations..._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartiens à J.K Rowling. seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Firenze-Snape que je remercie infiniement pour sa patience et son travail._

 _Aller, enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

Sirius et Harry étaient en train de discuter. Ils avaient même l'air de bien s'amuser.

James se sentait mal, triste, un peu en colère… Il en voulait un peu à son frère de cœur d'être plus proche de Harry que lui… c'était lui son père ! Pas Sirius ! Merde !

Jaloux… Il était jaloux… tout simplement jaloux.

Il vit les deux hommes se rapprocher de lui… Harry l'embrassa et continua son chemin, alors que Sirius s'asseyait à ses côtés.

\- Ça va mon pote ?

\- Hum…

\- James…

\- Quoi ?

\- On n'a jamais rien su se cacher, toi et moi… je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

\- C'est rien… c'est idiot… je… t'es plus proche de lui que moi… c'est toi qu'il voit comme son père… moi je…

\- James ! tu as disparu, Harry avait à peine 1 an ! le seul souvenir qu'il a c'est l'éclair de lumière de l'Avada qu'a reçu Lily ! laisse-lui le temps…

\- Mais il s'est si vite attaché à toi !…

\- Il avait 13 ans, il était plus grand et capable de s'attacher…

Écoute… tu m'as fait confiance… et sur ce coup-là, j'ai vraiment essayé de rattraper le fait que j'avais merdé !

\- … ?

\- J'ai été arrêté James! accusé de vous avoir tués Lily et toi ! J'ai passé 12 ans à Azkaban… alors que j'aurai dû insister auprès de Dumbledore pour m'occuper de Harry… ne pas le laisser aller chez ces Moldus de malheur !

\- … Mais je suis son père… on devrait pouvoir communiquer quand même non ?

\- Papa !

Harry qui s'était figé entendant que son père allait mal, et qui avait écouté toute la conversation, se jeta dans les bras de James.

\- Pardon papa… pardon… je suis désolé…

\- C'est rien p'tit cœur… c'est rien…

\- Harry ? Harry ! Harry t'es où?

\- Ron ? appela Harry

\- Faut qu'on s'planque mon vieux !

\- Papa, je te présente Ron Weasley… c'est… mon Sirius à moi… Ron, voici mon père James Potter…

\- Ravi de te rencontrer jeune homme.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi Mr Potter.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi James.

Une autre voix, féminine, mais déformée par la colère, retentit soudain.

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !

\- Aie ! fit Ron.

\- Elle l'a vu ?

\- Hum hum, acquiesça Ron.

\- Et merde !

Ça c'est Hermione Granger, elle est un peu notre Remus… chuchota Harry à son père.

\- Ho, je vois, elle est aussi dure que lui ? vraiment ? demanda James.

\- Elle est pire ! chuchota à son tour Sirius, alors les deux garçons s'enfuyaient en courant morts de rire.

\- Ou sont-ils ! Ou sont-ils ! Sirius ?

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione…

\- Ils vont me le payer ! Je vous jure qu'ils vont me le payer !

Harry ! Ronald ! amenez-vous ici tout de suite ! Vous allez refaire tous mes devoirs je vous le promets !

\- Houla ! fit James clairement amusé… ça vaut bien notre Lunard quand on avait rempli son sac de cours de confiture…

\- Et même cette fois-là, je ne vous ai pas fait souffrir autant qu'Hermione en a certainement l'intention… répondit le lycanthrope d'une voix rieuse en venant les rejoindre.

\- Je te l'dis ! elle est pire !

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Hermione se lançait baguette en main vers ses deux amis qu'elle venait d'apercevoir et leur lançait un majestueux.

\- Stupefix !

\- Aie ! fit Sirius.

\- Je crois qu'ils ne l'auront pas volé… rit Remus

\- Et qu'ont-ils fait cette fois ?

\- Je crois qu'ils ont confondu la potion collante avec celle qui fait tout disparaitre…

\- Oups… fit James.

\- Ouais comme tu dis… Oups…

Les trois hommes se remirent à rire de plus belle.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _Un petit truc court mais qui vous aura arracher un sourire j'espère... Dites moi si vous avez aimé... une tite review est toujours la bienvenue._

 _Allez a vos claviers!_

 _biz_


	2. Réponses aux reviews anonymes

_Coucou!_

 _Voici les réponses aux reviewers anomymes qui passent par là..._

* * *

Guest

Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aies aimé. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de suite mais aprés tout pourquoi pas peut-être ... Je ne peut pas te promettre de délais par contre...

Biz


End file.
